Many metal castings are typically manufactured through a process wherein molten metal is poured into compressed sand molds, the metal cools and hardens, and the sand is broken away to retrieve the metal casting. In the context of automated foundries, a machine is typically provided wherein the sand molds are manufactured and carried via conveyors to a pouring station wherein the molten metal is introduced into the sand mold, and then the mold is traversed through various types of cooling conveyors until such time that the metal is hardened and the sand can be broken away.
Prior art systems for this purpose are well known, and disclosed in Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,738 for "Automotive Matchplate Molding Machine"; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,058 for "Method of Matchplate Molding"; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,348 for "Fill Cartridges for Automatic Matchplate Molding Machines"; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,450 for "Foundry Machine and Method and Foundry Mold Made Thereby"; and Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,512 for "Automatic Matchplate Molding System; the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated by reference.
In an effort to increase production, many foundries have found it advantageous to provide multiple mold making machines which simultaneously produce sand molds. Additional pouring stations can then be added to accommodate the increased number of molds. However, adding additional pouring stations necessarily increases capital investment costs, and some foundries therefore direct all of the sand molds from multiple mold making machines to a single mold handling line which can then direct the molds to the pouring station. Since the molds on the main mold handling conveyor are continuously advancing, mechanisms need to be provided to coordinate the transfer of the molds from the feed lines out of the mold making machines to the main mold handling line. Given the timing, weight, size and frequency of the molds, such mechanisms are currently complex, unreliable, and expensive.
This objective is complicated by the fact that the molds typically need to be aligned in end-to-end fashion on the main mold handling line. As a result, some foundries have employed the usage of turntables which rotate the molds after exiting the mold making machine, and prior to being placed on the main mold handling line. However, such turntables add substantial costs and complexity to the overall mold handling system.